


Intoxicating

by Recyclops



Category: Faith No More (Band), Mr. Bungle (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recyclops/pseuds/Recyclops
Summary: He could drop everything and decide he wanted nothing to do with me at any given moment





	1. Chapter 1

Mike was more often recognized as Faith No More's singer, rather than our band Mr. Bungle. That never bothered me. What made me worried sick were the dozens of women who practically fell at his feet for his attention. After every show, they chased him down. At every party, they almost fought each other to have a moment alone with him. Nevertheless, he remained humble, making it very clear that he was spoken for.   
  
Nevertheless, I felt like shit watching him from across the room. He was talking to some random brunette. He told me he'd "be back in a sec" when she called him over. Over a half hour later, and not even one glance away from her. Not one glance in my direction.  
  
After a few more minutes of standing around like the timid fuck I was, I finished my beer and approached him. I had to get out of there and take him with me before she laid a finger on him.  
  
"I hate to interrupt but I need to talk to you."  
  
Mike's eyes met mine as he looked away from the woman in front of him. He smiled. "Sure thing, w--"  
  
"Alone, Mike."  
  
Standing up, he finished the last of his beer and followed me out to the front porch.  
  
"You alright? What's up?"  
  
I swallowed. I didn't think I'd get his undivided attention that fast.  
  
"I... I wanna go home, Mike."  
  
"Okay..." he nodded slowly. "Yeah, fuck it. Let's go home."  
  
One quiet car ride later and we were home. As we went upstairs and got ready for bed, I nearly forgot what I wanted to talk to him about until he spoke to me.  
  
Mike sat behind me, caressing my shoulders. "I can't help but think there was a reason you wanted to come home early. Maybe it's just me."  
  
I sighed. "Honestly? It's not."  
  
"So there was?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then talk to me."  
  
"It was uh... the girl."  
  
"The one I was talking to?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Great, let me guess," his hands stopped moving. "You thought we were flirting, huh?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But you were about to ask, weren't you?"  
  
I bit my lip. "No I wasn't."  
  
He gently tucked my hair behind my ear. "You totally were. You always get jealous and want to go home when there are girls around me."  
  
"And you always accuse me of being jealous!"  
  
"Trevor..." he sighed. "Don't raise your voice at me."  
  
"I'm not raising my voice. And that wasn't what I was getting at. I just felt uncomfortable."  
  
"Me being around anyone who's not a guy always makes you uncomfortable," he spat. "You think I'm gonna cheat on you? Is that what this is about?"  
  
I couldn't say another word. After all, he was right. I was afraid he'd cheat on me. It was painful to think about Mike attracted to someone else. He was the kind of guy who could have anyone he wanted. He could drop everything and decide he wanted nothing to do with me at any given moment.  
  
"Why does it always come to this with you?" he resumed. "How many times are we gonna have the exact argument until you remember I don't want anyone else but you?"  
  
I left the room and headed downstairs the moment my throat felt heavy. I didn't want him to see me cry. Not over this.  
  
Mike called out to me as I walked away. A moment later, he joined me in the living room. He sat beside me on the sofa and wiped my tears away.  
  
"I love you. Is that what you needed to hear?"  
  
"I dunno..." I muttered. "But it helps, I guess."  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
I answered with a small, quiet nod. I did believe him, and I loved him too. There was no reason for me to get insecure around him, but his popularity made me panic during every public outing together.  
  
"You look like you're not sure," he purred. "Want me to prove it?"  
  
He pulled my shirt to close the space between us, kissing my lips before I could answer him. His touch and affection soothed me, the harsh feeling in my throat subsiding as I melted into his warm embrace. Now I knew for a fact that he loved me. There was no doubting it or being insecure now.  
  
He gently bit my bottom lip as he drew back. "Believe me now?"  
  
All I could do was stare at his lips hungrily. His taste was intoxicating and I wanted more.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he kissed me again. "Sorry if I sounded like I was mad at you earlier."  
  
"Don't say sorry. I was overreacting."  
  
"Don't sweat it, " he pursed his lips for a moment, his hand gently squeezed my thigh. "I don't mind going over this again if I have to. As long as you remember it this time."  
  
He pulled up on the ottoman's handle to take out a small bottle of lubricant. "You promise you'll remember this time?"  
  
"Yeah... but what are you gonna do with that?"  
  
"With this?" he held the bottle up. "I'm gonna give you the ride of your fucking life."


	2. 2

Our arms were locked around each other as Mike bounced up and down on my lap. His hips were persistent, keeping an impossibly fast rhythm like it was no problem. Strands of his brown hair were damp with sweat and clung to his forehead. His mouth hung open as he panted heavily, with the occasional moan in between. He was a beautiful man, but there was nothing sexier than watching and hearing him take my dick.   
  
Eventually, I gave up fighting the pressure within me. I closed my eyes and let myself go, cursing between heavy breaths as I spilled my load inside his tight heat. His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing slowing down while the waves of pleasure traveling through my body settled.  
  
When I opened my eyes, he pulled himself off my lap. He stood in front of me, presumably waiting for me to finish him off. Inching closer, I closed my lips around the head of his dick, the familiar taste of his pre-ejaculate greeting my tongue. We uttered a small grunt at about the same time when my lips slid further down his shaft. I paused halfway, my lips going back to the head and my eyes looking into his.  
  
"Fuck," he rasped. "I love when you look at me like that."  
  
I spit on his cock and stroked it fast, getting him wet before taking him back into my mouth. I tightened my lips and went down his shaft, my tongue moving against the underside of his girth. I heard his breathing above me, slow and heavy, picking up only a little as I fit the rest of his dick in my mouth. He gasped and pushed his hips forward, his hands on the back of my head while fucking my mouth meagerly. I wrapped my fingers around the base again, pumping and sucking his cock at the same rhythm as his hips.  
  
His breaths came out in short huffs now, telling me he was getting close. I took my mouth off him to catch my own breath, my hand stroking him from the tip to the bottom of his shaft. His voice was gravelly as he groaned and cursed, when I put my other hand underneath his balls.  
  
A lusty grin caught at the corners of my mouth as I looked into his brown eyes. "Feels good?"  
  
"Ugh... oh fuckin' God," he swallowed thickly as my tongue danced around his thick tip. "I wanna fuck that mouth again."  
  
I closed my lips around the head, fondling his balls while I continued sucking him off. That was enough to send him over the edge, bucking his hips sharply and releasing himself. I moaned around his cock as his familiar taste filled my mouth and hit the back of my throat in thick, hot spurts. I drew back, swallowed eagerly, and fell back against the couch. I closed my eyes and gathered my bearings, the sweat on my body now cool against my skin.  
  
Mike sat down next to me, kissing the side of my face, making his way down my neck and finally my left collarbone. I giggled and squirmed a bit while he gently bit and sucked on my skin. After what seemed like a minute, he pulled back, smiling as his brown eyes met mine.


End file.
